


Poivre et sel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Pepper avait été là, elle aurait usé de son regard le plus réprobateur et de sa voix la plus ferme pour lui dire à quel point son idée était mauvaise. Dangereuse. Complètement idiote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poivre et sel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il tournait et retournait son starkphone entre ses mains. Il se trouvait dans le salon de sa somptueuse villa de Malibu, loin de New-York et de la base des Avengers. Et surtout loin de Pepper Potts, qui aurait usé de son regard le plus réprobateur et de sa voix la plus ferme pour lui dire à quel point son idée était mauvaise. Dangereuse. Complètement idiote. Rhodey non plus n’était pas là, mais lui se serait contenté d’un haussement d’épaule et l’aurait regardé se noyer dans ses propres bêtises en sirotant un Mai Tai – brave Rhodey, mais totalement inutile quand il s’agissait d’empêcher Tony de mettre à exécution ses Idées (sans compter son goût terriblement affreux en matière de cocktails.) Tony se retrouvait donc seul face au plan qui germait dans son esprit hyperactif, avec pour seule arme un petit enregistrement logé dans la mémoire de son téléphone portable. Il l’alluma et lança le lecteur en mode repeat.

_Tony, non._

_Non, Tony !_

_Tony, il n’en est pas question !_

_Anthony Edward Stark, j’ai dit NON !!_

Retour au début de la bande, et ainsi de suite pendant les trois minutes suivantes.

Bref soupir désabusé. Mmmmnon. Même la douce voix péremptoire de Pepper ne parvenait pas à couvrir le brouhaha de ses propres pensées, à éteindre sous ses accents glaciaux la braise de ses neurones toujours en ébullition. D’accord, pas seulement ses neurones, mais également sa libido, qui s’était soudain réveillée au contact d’un stimulus des plus inattendus.

Non pas qu’elle se fût endormie pendant des lustres. Sa vie sexuelle se portait fabuleusement bien, il se trouvait au meilleur de sa forme et ne manquait pas de partenaires potentiel(le)s. C’était juste qu’après son inévitable rupture avec Pepper (inévitable parce qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter la vie qu’il lui faisait mener, l’inquiétude permanente et les dangers qui avaient failli les perdre tous les deux), il avait connu une période « creuse ». C’étaient des choses qui arrivaient, même aux meilleurs. Pas de quoi s’affoler ni s’inquiéter.

Bref. Il avait dévié du sujet. Avait-il dévié du sujet ? Pas tellement, en réalité. Tout ces faits concouraient à la conclusion somme toute logique qui avait résulté de ce bête petit stimulus. Jamais il n’avait ressenti une sensation si… électrique. Elle l’avait secoué de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux avant de le laisser émoustillé comme un adolescent de treize ans devant son premier Playboy. Lui, un homme de ~~quarante-six~~ quarante-deux ans. Pour ajouter à sa légère mortification, cela s’était passé au beau milieu d’un gala de charité, alors qu’il se trouvait coincé entre un ancien sénateur et Bill Gates (Einstein seul savait comment ce pique-assiette avait passé le cordon de sécurité. Heureusement qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Zuckerbeg, son honneur et son standing en auraient pris un coup.)

Pour sa défense, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Personne ne pourrait se targuer de lui jeter la première pierre : il n’avait jamais caché son goût prononcé pour les grandes blondes à forte poitrine. Alors un petit scientifique certes brillant, mais maladroit et sujet à des colères explosives… Bon, il n’y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d’avis.

Ah oui, le stimulus ? C’était si bête, si incongru. Un index qui se fraye un chemin timide vers des montures en écaille, qui remonte lentement les lunettes sur l’arête du nez… Bon, ça c’était le hors-d’œuvre. Le plat de résistance était survenu 1.28 minutes plus tard, lorsque la main s’était à nouveau levée pour repousser les boucles délicieusement poivre et sel qui retombaient sur un front plissé de nervosité.

Le souvenir de cette chevelure le frappa comme la foudre. Il quitta le confort moelleux du canapé, tourniqua un petit moment autour du grand salon. Oh, Pepper lui ferait les gros yeux, à présent, le défierait de mettre son plan à exécution ! Ce n’était pas vraiment un plan, d’ailleurs, plutôt l’envie de se laisser aller à ses instincts les plus primaires, qui lui soufflaient au creux de l’oreille combien ce serait agréable, exquis, divin, de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bruce Banner !

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus par surprise et lui empoigner la chevelure comme un homme des cavernes mal dégrossi. À tous les coups il se retrouverait accroché sur le dos d’un Hulk déchaîné, et comment expliquer à Pepper que le gentil monstre vert venait de détruire toute l’aile ouest de la villa, et qui allait encore passer derrière toi pour réparer tes idioties, Tony ?

Non, le meilleur moyen de parvenir à son but, de reproduire le stimulus et ses effets dévastateurs, c’était encore de se conformer à la méthode traditionnelle.

Urgh.

Tony était connu pour ses fêtes extravagantes, ses défis improbables, son attitude imprévisible (même par les meilleurs bookmakers du monde.) Il était toujours là où on ne l’attendait pas, créait des inventions aussi géniales que futuristes, proférait des aphorismes à faire pâlir de jalousie Friedrich Nietzsche et Jean-Claude Van Damme…

Se retrouver à devoir user des vieilles ficelles comme monsieur-tout-le-monde lui paraissait relativement dégradant. D’un autre côté, monsieur-tout-le-monde n’avait certainement pas l’intention de flirter voire plus si affinités avec le Hulk.

Il descendit dans le sous-sol et pénétra dans le laboratoire après avoir pris soin de se faire annoncer (l’équipement du labo avait coûté plusieurs millions de dollars et Pepper ne serait pas contente s’il fallait tout remplacer.) Bruce, que Jarvis venait d’avertir, n’afficha aucune surprise et continua d’observer le contenu d’une boîte de Petri calée sous son microscope.

Tony ne se dirigea pas vers lui en traînant des pieds et en se tortillant comme une collégienne le jour de la Saint-Valentin, merci bien.

« Bruce, comment va la vie ? » s’enquit-il, parce qu’il était un hôte attentif et délicat.

Le scientifique poussa une espèce de grognement qui signifiait sans doute que ses fonctions vitales ne s’étaient pas encore fossilisées. Bien bien.

« Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas vu la lumière du jour ? Je sais que je t’avais promis Candyland après notre petite escapade new-yorkaise, mais peut-être que tu pourrais lâcher tes pipettes et tes tubes à essai pour… monter manger un morceau ? Avec moi ? »

Bruce décolla sa rétine de l’oculaire et darda un regard suspicieux vers l’ingénieur. Une boucle grise s’incurvait sur son front. Par Newton, il avait vraiment envie de la toucher !

« Tony… serais-tu en train de m’inviter à dîner ?

— …

— Alors ?

— Cela se pourrait. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? Italien ? Norvégien ? Péruvien ? Oh, je sais. Jarvis peut appeler un excellent traiteur indonésien à Seattle. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons livrés d’ici une heure et demie.

— Tony, je suis végétarien.

— Ah. C’est vrai. Je crois qu’il y a un traiteur indonésien végan à Minnéapolis…

— Ou alors, je peux nous préparer quelque chose.

— Ou alors, tu peux nous préparer quelque chose », répéta-t-il bêtement.

Bruce s’était levé de son tabouret et s’avançait vers lui en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes sur un pan de sa blouse. Il les jucha à nouveau sur son nez puis, arrivé au niveau du milliardaire, se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il avec un début de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le choc, électrique et ravageur, le laissa figé sur place, incapable de bouger sinon pour suivre du regard la silhouette du docteur Banner qui montait dans l’ascenseur. Il sortit son starkphone de sa poche, cliqua sur l’écran tactile avant de suivre à son tour le chemin emprunté par Bruce.

_Tony, non._

_Non, Tony !_

_Tony, il n’en est pas question !_

_Anthony Edward Stark, j’ai dit NON !!_

~Fin~


End file.
